The Stellar Plane
The Stellar Plane (or Nirvana) is a world parallel to the Human world- known in mythology as the afterlife. It is home of the Astral-Men - proprietors of the metaphysical world. __TOC__ Overview & Natural Order. The human world and Stellar Plane are parallel to each other. Most actions made in the Stellar Plane affect the Human World. When a Human dies - contrary to popular belief - they cease to exist, but there are certain few who are given a chance to live a new life in the Stellar plane. These specific people are chosen by Reapers due to their dense level of Quintessence*. Their Reapers ask them if they want to continue living, if the human answers yes, then they are sent into the Stellar Plane. Once in the Stellar Plane, they have 12 hours to make it to the Reapers Tower where they will compete to live a new life as human-born, Astral-Man. Quintessences* - ( Ethereal Quint ) Is a natural phenomenon and the key component to all life. It can't give shape to itself, but - regarding the skill of the wielder - It can take various forms at various times. E.Q. is manipulated through the imaginative areas of the mind - the right brain. E.Q. Resistance - Too much of pure quintessence can be unbearable to basic life forms, even resulting in death. Those able to resist the pressure of highly concentrated E.Q. are considered gods among gods... in other words, Okami or Celestials. E.Q. Resistors - Quintessence resistors are objects that allow a being of another plane to enter a foreign one. There are various types of EQR’s: Halos and Streamers are some of these. History There are many mysteries behind the existence of Nirvana. It is said to have existed since times unknown. What is known is that some Astral-men are not native to Nirvana. Population Astral-men: In mythology they are known as Kami, Shinto gods, or Angels. But in reality, the Astral-Men are the proprietors of the metaphysical & physical worlds. Earth, air, fire, life and even death bound to their will through the use of quintessence, the key component to all life. The Stellar Planes population consists of Astral-Men. Not all Astral-Men are the same. There are Classes and races, known as Astral Lineages. Classes: There are many classes of Astral-Men depending on their ability to resist E.Q. pressure. # Angels - Most Astral-Men are refered to as angel's, but this is also the average class of them all. # Kami - Beings of great power, many Kami are personifications of specific elements. # Okami - Okami are ascendant to Kami. # Celestial - Celestials are high level manipulators of Quintessence. They are known as the creators of the universe. Celestials are forces of power without physical form, although they do have the ability to manifest in physical form. Many Okami never reach the state of a Celestial. Astral Lineage: Astral-Men vary in lineages. There are many Lineages, but these four are the most prominent: * PYREAN - A lineage of Astral-Men with the pyrokinetic ability to manipulate heat and fire in all various forms. Kami and Okami Pyreans have the ability to control nuclear fusion. Pyreans live in a desert land where they're burning will is lit by the desert heat. Their halo's are a wisp of flame that floats atop of their heads. * AEREAN - A lineage of Astral-Men with the aerokinetic ability to control and manipulate currents of air as well as elements of the sky. Kami and Okami Aereans have the ability to control lightening and the weather. Aereans are fond of science and technology, where as a vast majority of their population are inventors. Their Halo's are traditional halo's of light. * TERRA - A lineage of Astral-Men with the geokinetic ability to manipulate earth , plant-life, and water in all their various forms. Celestial Terra Angels can create planets. Terra Angels are very cultured as they love music, food, and dancing. Many of them live in forests, beaches, and mountainous areas. They have no Halo's representing their connection to their home. * REAPER - Reapers, or Death gods, are a Lineage of Astral-Men with the a never ending hunger to feed on life force. They have pitch black skin, able to take one's life with a single touch. Many Reapers wear bandages in fear that they might kill an ally. Their halo's are crescent-like objects that float above their heads. Other known Lineages: * NEUCON - Neucon Angel's ca only manipulate quintessence itself, if nothing at all. Neucon Angel's do not have halo's just as Terra Angels. For each lineage there are those who cannot manipulate terrestrial elements but they may still have blood of their lineage so they are often mistaken as Neucon angels, but this is easily corrected due to them still having their halo's. Neaucon Angels mainly live in Balnabari*, but also live all around the Stellar Plane. * LUNAR - Lunar angels are a rare Lineage of Angel with the ability to control gravity and spatial powers. Not much is known about them as they are endangered. * NON-ASTRAL Non-Astral born beings, either human or another species, yet they live in the Stellar Plane. Geography Nirvana is a vast land much similar to earths geographical make-up, but compared to earth Nirvana is "Paradise". Regions Nirvana is separated into 4 main regions, each region differing from the other. *''main article'': Terra Region Is known for it's beautiful rain forests, valleys, mountain areas, beautiful beach areas and tropical feel. It's most popular areas are Terra-Kamhua, and Terra-Malhara. *''main article'': Balnibarbi is a rural area where many merchants reside, as well as Neucon Angel's. It's most popular areas are Lagardo, and Laputa (a floating metropolis in the sky.) *''main article'': Pyrene-Desert is a land covered by 70% of sand, with a vast array of sand dunes. the weather is very humid but despite it's conditions, due to the Suns light Pyrene dessert is known as one of the most beautiful places in Nirvana. *''main article'': Fu Region is a land of black sand and dust, dead tree's, and a night sky. Higher Realms: Beyond the Steller Plane are realms with more dense quintessence. These are the homes of Celestials and other god-like beings. * Eagle Nebula - Home of the Three Pillars. * Empyrean - Home of many Celestials. Government Three Pillars of Creation main article: Pillars of creation Nirvana is ruled by the T'hree Pillars of creation', Three Celestials who leave the running of Nirvana to the Four Powers. The Pillars live in the Eagle Nebula - a separate dimension within the Stellar Plane - where they govern many other Universes. The dimension can only be opened by Angels of Okami status, or if granted by one of them with consent of the Pillars. Father Time is the only okami that dwells in the Eagle Nebula regularly. 4 Powers main article: 4 Powers Though Nirvana has it's rulership by the Celestialss. Within it's four regions are four independent governments called the four powers. *''main article'': Terra-Kamuah of Terra Region is ruled by it's queen, and military leader, Mother Nature. *''main article'': Lagardo and Laputa of Balnibarbi are ruled by Fuhrer Oman Law and his vassal Father Sky *''main article'': Manova-Pyrene of Pyrene-Dessert is ruled by it's king and military leader, King Sol. *''main article'': Fu is governed by it's leader titled, Father Time or Lord Death. Nova Guardians - With the exception of Oman Law, Each Power is known as a Nova. Each Nova Represents their respective Lineage. They are also protectors of The Human world and many other worlds. One must reach the state of Kami or ascendant to become a Nova.Commander: * Mayhem Briggs aka Mayhem ( Founder ) Nova’s: * Tenjin Fujiwara aka Father Sky * Terra Echo-Gaia aka Mother Nature * Prometheus Sol aka King Sol ( Former ) * Hugo Creed aka Father Time ( Co-founder ) General Judicial System Judicial decisions are made by a judge of any Region and The White-Coat Jury. The White-Coat Jury is a jury of Angels and Kami given judicial privileges. It is unknown who these individuals are, but each Jury member has a number marked on their body and are said to be extremely powerful. They act as a supreme judiciary organization whose authority puts it in direct control of the legal system. They're authority is only in the court room, but they handle all rulings on affairs between Nirvana and earth and those who have violated prohibitions. Their orders are absolute and no decision has been known to be overturned. Punishment *Due Process Punishment varies due to the constitution of the book of Kojiki, resulting in fair treatment through the normal judicial system, esp. as a citizen's entitlement. But this isn't always the case. *Death/Null main article: Null The worse punishment for violation of the laws of the Stellar Plane is death. When a Spiritual being dies they are sent to Null, an empty world of non-existence. Accessability Trivia